A Plan of SeducTORI
by KatAttack909
Summary: Jade knows what she wants this senior year. But what happens when there's a twist?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey everyone! So this is my first multi chapter fic! I don't know if I'm going to continue it, so if you want me to, please tell me in the reviews! I accept all kinds of feedback! Thanks! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.

* * *

**Jade**

I wake up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and the sound of the kitchen actually being used, downstairs. Who would be cooking breakfast? I grab my black hoodie and go to investigate.

"Good morning Jade" I hear my mother say from the kitchen. I don't reply. I get my black coffee and down it, piping hot, burning my throat. I turn to the person whom I share my blood with.

"Wow. Someone looking for the mom of the year award? Sorry, you have to be around for the 364 other days to qualify." I say snarking at my mother.

"Oh will you just be grateful I made you breakfast?" She snaps back at me.

"Yeah, why are you doing that?" I ask.

"It's your last first day of high school! Soon, you'll be off to college and I won't have to see you!" My mother says way too enthusiastically.

"You don't see me anyways." I point out.

"Just stop being so bitchy and eat this?" She half asks, half demands.

"Oh well thanks for the whole 'home cooked spread.' But I'll have to pass. If you were around, you would know that I don't eat breakfast." I say walking up the stairs to get ready.

Who does this woman think she is? A goddess? More like a demon. But then again she would require interesting characteristics to be a demon. Wouldn't that be a nice _Supernatural_ episode?

I look at the clock, 8:47. I need to get dressed if I want to make an entrance. Senior year, the last time I have to deal with drooling boys, valley girls, weird teachers, and school spirit. I admit, Hollywood Arts has done me well. I will miss it.

I look in the mirror at myself. Today I'm feeling… sexy, simple, bad ass, rebellious. Well I wonder what color that associates with? I walk into my mostly black closet and smirk, I'm gonna look good today, for one person. I'm gonna let them silently suffer as they drag their eyes over my naturally alluring body that is reserved for them.

Yes, I show my body off. I know I have curves and all but honestly, I'm really insecure about them. I don't show that though. I'm the big bad Jade West.

I get out my outfit and put it on. A plain white sleeveless tank, black skinny jeans, studded leather belt, black boots, and a black leather jacket. My hair is curled so it falls almost perfectly past my collar bones. With my bright red lipstick and dark eyeliner, I look irresistible.

I stand in the mirror and take a picture, sending it to my cousin, Jesse, for approval. I get an immediate reply.

"Wow, you're gonna give someone a heart attack Miss Bond." Jesse replies. I laugh and get my bag, putting my phone, keys, and wallet in my pocket.

I pass my mom who has her glasses on, going through some files of some sort, and she says, "Jade, wait." I begrudgedly stop and face the woman.

"How's that boyfriend, Ben?" She asks innocently.

"Oh my _ex_ boyfriend **Beck**, is doing fine! He's already gotten to know some freshmen girls really well!" I say sarcastically.

"No need to get that tone, I was only asking." My mother replies. She slides her glasses to the end of her nose and looks me up and down, skeptically.

"That's for school?" She asks.

"What? It's not like you cared anyways, so don't pretend to." I say, then I'm out the door, locking it behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the great feedback! I hope to receive more as the story progresses! I decided to be awesome and update the next day. :) I'm going to try to update daily but as summer comes to a close it will be harder for me to because of school. But the fact that people are leaving reviews helps motivate me! **

**Also I plan to make the next coming chapters longer, these 2 were just to get the plot going. **

* * *

**Tori**

I can't believe it's my Senior year! First of all, I got my drivers license over the summer, and a new car! So no more shaving Trina in the morning! Well, thanks to her leaving for college, no more Trina until the holidays! I jump out of bed and slip into the shower, singing my heart out into the shampoo bottle. After I get out, I wrap myself in a towel and go into my room, my feet sinking into the purple plush carpeting on my floor. My phone beeps and I pick it up to see a text from Andre.

"Ready to rock out this Senior year?" He asks.

"You know it!" I reply.

"Alright! See you soon Chica!" He answers.

I suddenly become aware of the time. I need to pick out a nice outfit to impress everyone this morning! I walk to my closet and look through all the different colors.

"Hmmm what should I wear? What is 'tori like'?" I ask myself out loud.

"Maybe this shirt?" I hear my dad say from outside my room. I open the door and he's holding a shirt that says, "It's My First Day Of School!"

I had worn that shirt on my first day of kindergarten and it was huge, now, it would fit me.

"Oh my god! I didn't know we still had this!" I say lighting up at the memory.

"Wear it sweetie? For old times sake?" He asks. I see the pleading puppy look in his eyes and give in.

"Ok ok! I'll wear it!" I say. I close my door and decide to wear it to school then take it off there. I put on a black tank top, cut up light blue jeans with colorful paint splatters, converse, and stud earrings. I slip the shirt over the tank top and smile as I smooth it out, remembering how proud I was that first day when I marched into Miss Darby's class wearing it.

I do my makeup, only a bit to look natural, and then curl my hair. I'm so excited that I can hardly keep a straight face as I put my contacts in.

"So, Miss Vega, how do you feel about this upcoming school year?" I ask in an announcer voice, holding a brush and looking in the mirror.

"Senior year is gonna be great! I can feel it!" I say into the brush, pretending to answer.

"What's the thing you're looking forward to the most?" I ask in the announcer voice.

"Well I'm excited for my R&B vocals class! Also, I can't wait to see my friends!" I answer.

"Tori! You should get going! You don't wanna be late on your first day!" I hear my mother say from downstairs.

As soon as I have all my stuff, and a granola bar, I head to the door.

"Hold on!" My dad says. I turn around.

"A picture? We can put the old one next to this one." He says.

"Sure!" I say. I pose in front of the door with my new bag. I got a striped blue one, because my brown one was so bulky and annoying. Not to mention, one less thing for Jade to mock.

"Alright! Do you have money for lunch? Do you have-" My mother starts to ask.

"Yes Mom. I have everything I need. Thank you. I'll see you guys tonight!" I say, going out the door, to my first day of Senior year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey everyone! So I've decided to keep both POVs and try to fit both of them in a chapter! So this chapter's longer, tell me what you think! You guys are awesome! **

* * *

_**Jade**_

I think that I responded to my monster of a mother pretty appropriately. It's true. She's never there. No shit she doesn't know about Beck. She doesn't know about her daughter being a raging homosexual either. I mean fling after fling this summer should've fed my libido for sex, but somehow it didn't. Goddamn Fraud and his philosophies.

No, ever since the party, I've been wanting this one girl.

"_Jade! Nice to see another girl with some spunk here!" I hear my friend Harry say as I enter the party with Jesse. Harry throws the best parties. He once drove me home and took care of me after I crashed one of his parties and got wasted. I decided to treat Jesse to a classic LA party as a welcome gift for her week long stay. _

"_Who might this lass be?" Harry asks me looking at Jesse. _

"_This is Jesse, my cousin from New York. She's staying for a week." I tell Harry. _

"_Welcome! I throw the best parties around!" Harry says to Jesse. I smile. Harry is sweet, and he's really cool. I can tell Jesse thinks he's cute too. _

_Jesse and I go to the kitchen where the drinks are. I get 2 glasses of Vodka and Hawaiian Punch. I give one to Jesse. People are dancing in the living room and I'm talking to Jesse about all the flings I've had over the summer, with various girls. Then I hear a familiar laugh. I turn my eyes in the direction of the noise to see the one and only Victoria Vega. But she's moving in ways I didn't think possible. She looks so… different. She's letting loose. Maybe she's drunk. _

"_She can dance." Jesse says. _

"_Yeah she's ok I guess." I comment._

"_Just ok? Then why are you looking at her like you're an eagle she's your prey?" Jesse asks._

"_I am not!" I argue, pulling my attention from the dancing girl. _

"_Don't stop staring on my account." Jesse says laughing. _

"_Yeah Jade, I dare you to go make a move." Harry says, appearing out of nowhere. Jesse smiles the famous West sly smile. _

"_Are you kidding me? This is Vega! The goody little straight shoes!" I say._

"_Sounds like you're scared." Harry says._

"_Oh fuck you!" I say. I down the rest of my drink and head into the living room. _

"_Vega" I say approaching the brunette._

"_Jade! What are you doing here?" She asks all happy like. The song "Chandelier" by Sia, starts playing. I'm about to answer when she says, "Oh! I loove this song! Dance with me!" Then she pulls my front to her back and puts my hands on her hips. She starts to dance on me and for a second she's not sweet sally peaches. She's transformed into a sexy dangerous girl who is giving me thoughts I shouldn't be having. She faces me and keeps dancing, our faces close. Her brown eyes holding no innocence, I move my face a bit closer and our lips almost touch but the song ends, along with the moment. _

After that night, I hadn't seen Vega the same. I saw her a few times with the group, and I tried not to seem phased by our interaction. She thought I didn't remember it. But when we at the beach once, I took my shirt off extra slow for her, to see her reaction. Maybe I was a bit too generous with that. What can I say? I love the reactions I get out of her.

This year was my year. I'll string along Vega till I get the job done.

I slam on the brakes of my 1960 Chevy Impala at the red light.

When I finally get to school I notice a new car in the parking lot. By the little microphone hanging from the mirror, I'm guessing it's Vega's. I can see that all of the gangs cars are here as well. Time to make my entrance.

I go up to the double doors and push them back, strutting into the school. I can feel the eyes of the boys on me and the whimpers from them because I don't like guys. I see the group at the stairs and Cat is holding my coffee. I go up to them, knowing they've noticed my attire.

"Robbie stop drooling before you make a puddle on the floor." I say taking my coffee from Cat.

"Wow Jadey! You look hot!" Cat says giggling.

"You always know how to get people's attention." Beck says scratching the back of his neck.

"That's true my brother that is true." Andre says.

I see Vega approach the group and I almost die of laughter.

"Vega! What are you wearing? A souvenir?" I say between my uncontrollable laughing.

"It's my first day of school?" Andre asks.

"Yeah I decided to wear it for my dad. I'm gonna go put it in my locker." She says looking a little down. I'm surprised she hasn't reacted to my choice of wardrobe.

"Hey guess what Tori?!" Cat says.

"Yes Cat?" She asks.

"It's my first day too! How crazy is that?" She says, jumping up and down. Beck stops her bouncing by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Cat" he says looking at her eye level, "it's everyone's first day of school." He says. He speaks to her like she's a child. Well, she kinda is.

"Oh...yay!" Cat says happily. Beck just rolls his eyes. Tori goes to her locker with Andre.

"Yeah I'm bored now" I say, then I turn to go to my locker.

* * *

_**Tori **_

I approach my locker with Andre and turn on the lights, "making it shine". Isn't that cute?

"So Tori, stare much?" Andre asks as I spin open the combo.

"What?" I ask turning to my best friend.

"I mean we all know Jade is hot. Boy do we know that. But I saw the way you looked at her from far away. Is there something you wanna tell me?" Andre asks.

"No, I just like her outfit, I guess.." I say.

"Whatever you say chica. I'll see you at class." He says walking away.

I take my stupid first day shirt off, revealing my black tanktop. I feel a pair of eyes watching me. I look across the hall to see Jade looking at me. God, she's gorgeous. Those curves… they drive me mad! I mean, I don't swing her way, but I'm young. I know that these urges come up. With Jade around, she can stir up anyone's hormones. I look in my locker mirror and notice that this shirt looks really good on me. I've never really worn black a lot, but I guess it works. Then I feel someone come up behind me. I see Jade in the reflection of my mirror.

"That's one of the reasons it's my favorite color." She says. I turn around to face the seductress. She looks me up and down with her signature smirk, then walks away. Then the bell rings signaling the start to my Senior year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get to post yesterday! My girlfriend got back from PR. But I have this chapter and more coming up! School starts soon, so I won't be able to update much. I'll try as best as I can! - Kat**

* * *

_**Tori**_

I'm not going to give Jade the satisfaction of whatever she wants. I put on my varsity jacket sweater and head to class.

I can feel her cold eyes piercing me as I walk into the classroom. The late bell rings, just as I put my bag down and sit in the bright yellow plastic chair, toward the center of the room.

Urg! Why does she do this? Why me? Why not some other chick? It's hard enough trying to hide these weird urges, when she's dressing like THAT. I mean c'mon!

"TORI!" I flinch at the sound of my name, bringing me back into reality. I look up at the strange drama teacher who I once thought was homeless. He had been talking and I definitely wasn't listening.

"Yes?" I squeak out.

"You and Jade have inspired me to give you two a scene to act out right now!" Sikowitz says.

"How did we do that?" Jade asks.

"Well Jade, you see by your attire, you seem like a rebel, a trouble maker. While Toro's choice of clothing suggests she's a popular, good girl, who doesn't get mixed with your group. You two, are going to act out a scene where you two are assigned to be roommates at the boarding school which you two attend." Sikowitz explains. Jade and I trudge our way to the small stage to start the scene. "But there's a twist! Jade is trying to seduce Tori! Action!" He adds. Since I'm in awe of the twist, Jade takes the lead to start.

"You know, for a preppy chick, you're not too bad." Jade says taking a step towards me.

"Uh thanks?" I say nervously taking a step away from the goth.

"So tell me," She starts while playing with one of my curls by wrapping it around her finger. " How come I never see you at parties?"

"I don't go to parties with people like you there." I say with a little courage.

"Why? Am I intimidating?" Jade asks me, the blue in her eyes clear as day.

"If that's what you wanna call it." I say. Then I pretend to turn to the dresser but Jade puts her foot up against the wall stopping me. I look down from her hips to her ankles at the shapely limb. I gulp.

"Oh I get it.." Jade says. "You want me." She states. I turn red.

"I do not!" I defend myself. She takes my hand and puts it on her thigh then moves it so I feel the rest of leg and run it up her torso to her waist. I'm in utter shock. Not only am I scared, but it feels good. The way her curves just accent her body makes me shiver.

"Oh I think you do." She says into my ear with a stage whisper. Our faces are centimeters apart and it's that party all over again. Then the bell rings, ending the class and the possibility of me kissing Jade.

As soon as the bell rings, Jade exits the stage and gets her bag, leaving the classroom as if nothing had occurred between the two.

"Tori.." Andre says snapping my attention to reality. "The bell rang. Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say pushing the temptation called "Jade West" away in my brain.

* * *

"Tori!" I hear my name in the hall and I spin around to see who's calling me. Lane comes up to me looking excited. "Hey! So we have a new student, she's in my office right now. Would you mind helping her out on her first day?" He asks me. I'm flattered he does and say,

"Sure! What grade is she?"

"Senior. Just like you, I think you'll get along well." He says as we walk to his office. He opens the door to his office and I see a girl sitting in Lane's swinging chair. She's listening to music on her pear phone. She's blonde, has glasses, and looks like she works out some. She's not buff like a body builder but she's fit. Her hair is down, straight, with a beanie. She has a black and red checkered shirt on, with a white tank top underneath. Her shorts are black jean shorts and she has on skating shoes.

"Astrid.." Lane says. She looks up and takes her headphones out. Her eye meet mine, they're greyish blue. I've never seen eyes like hers. She looks me up and down, obviously impressed. She gets up to approach us. She's tall.

"Astrid, this is Tori. She's going to be showing you around and stuff today." Lane says. Then he shoos us out of his office.

"You sing don't you?" Astrid asks me.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I ask surprised.

"The way you hold your jaw, suggests that you use it frequently in vertical motions. That either means you yawn a lot, or you're a singer." She explains.

"Thats pretty cool." I say stretching my jaw out and feeling it. She laughs.

"Well the bell's about to ring for lunch. You can sit with my friends and I if you want." I offer the blonde.

"Why not? It's better than sitting alone with everyone staring at you." She comments.

"Trust me, I used to be the new kid. I know what it's like." I say, comforting her.

"Thanks" She says.

"So where are you from? Did you transfer? Did you just move here?" I ask.

"Uh, I just moved here." She said with uncertainty.

"With your family?" I ask.

"Sure, let's go with that." She answers. I decide to change the subject, seeing as her family is an obviously touchy topic.

"So you need to have a locker design! It took me a bit but this is mine." I say, leading her to my "Make it shine".

"Make it shine?" She asks.

"That was the name of the song that I sang that got me in here. I stepped in when my sister, Trina, got a swollen tongue." I explain. Astrid gives me a weird look.

"That's interesting. So your sister used to go here?" She asks.

"Yeah but she's off to college now, THANK GOD!" I say.

"Wow, she must have been pretty bad then." Astrid comments.

"Trust me, you're lucky you don't have to meet her." I say.

Then the bell rings signaling lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update! Senior year has had a rough start to it! But I don't want to write my Civics essay, so I wrote you all a little mini chapter. I'll try and update soon! You guys are awesome! - Kat**

* * *

**Jade**

Well, lucky me! My first day is off to a great start! I have 2 pages of stupid AP Calc about limits, I need to write a paper on Roman Economics, and I have to find a song I usually wouldn't sing, and sing it. As if I didn't have enough to deal with already. I literally threatened 4 boys with my scissors so far! This outfit wasn't for them.

Speaking of who the outfit was for, I see her walk outside of the school into the Asphalt cafe. I start to change my mind when I see the girl who's with Tori. They go up to the truck and I rush to get in line behind them, so I can get a good look at this girl. As I approach them, the girl seems to draw me closer and closer. Maybe it's her blonde and beanie combination, maybe its the checkered button down, but whatever it is, I need more of it. I step in line behind the two girls and try to act like I don't care about this hot girl in front of me.

"Oh, Jade, hi! I didn't see you!" Vega says smiling her famous all teeth smile. "This is Astrid, she's new." The brunette says. The blonde turns around with a unreadable expression. She's a bit taller than me, so I have to look up to see her eyes. They're greenish gray. She fixes her black framed glasses to go over her eyes fully and half smiles.

"Nice jacket." She says. I can't tell if she means it.

"I know" I say back to her. She then turns around to listen to Tori talk about some crazy thing she did this summer.

When I get back to the table with my salad, Tori is introducing Astrid to everyone.

"I'm Cat! What's that?" Cat asks Astrid, pointing to a bracelet on her wrist. It's leather and has a silver, triangular symbol. I sit down, actually interested in the conversation.

"Well Cat, do you know about the Celtics?" Astrid asks the red head.

"No? Is that a place?" She answers. I see Astrid realize she has to take a simple approach.

"The Celtics were people who lived a long time ago. They had tons of stories about fairies and creatures." Astrid says. Cat's eyes get wide in fascination. "This is one of the signs that my Dad told me about." Astrid says.

"What's that?" Cat asks.

"It means to live now. To take chances. Because each part of the symbol stands for something. Past, present, and future. They all connect. So it means to get the most out of your life." Astrid says. She has Cat in a trance. I think she has me in one too. Who is this girl? I need to know.

The rest of the lunch is in a blur, because all I can do is watch Astrid talk.

I walk into my script writing class and see Astrid sitting in the back, so I decide to take the seat next to her. Surprisingly enough, the teacher isn't even there for the first day, so everyone just starts talking.

"So it's Jade, right?" I hear the blonde girl next to me say.

"Yeah. But that's none of your business." I say

"But" she says then gets closer, "What if it should be?" She says, her voice low.

"Huh?" I ask incredibly confused. Is she hitting on me? But just as I'm about to ask if she is, the teacher walks in, making the class quiet.

I never got a chance to ask her.


End file.
